jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aburame Lore
History For most of history, the Aburame were not what is recognized to be a clan. Hive country was merely filled with people who seemed skilled or adaptable enough to survive in the challenging conditions. They lived relatively peacefully, scarcely having minor skirmishes amongst each other to gain control of the most desirable land and against tribes from Lightning Country. They would often chase the Inuzuka from their lands who had “accidentally” expanded their hunting territory into Hive. The farming practices of Hive were perfected, and advancements in building materials were becoming necessary to provide homes that could withstand the damp, humid climate. One citizen, Ikari Aburame, achieved his way to the top of his small community after he returned from years travelling the world. He had been inspired by the cities and villages in other lands and was embarrassed with the way his people had lived, thus beginning plans to found a coastal village that would bring Hive Country into the modern era. Commanding his community and forcing others in the area to invest in the idea, he pressured everyone to work around the clock for little reward. The workers became so timid that many died of exhaustion and starvation, assigning fewer workers to lend more and more land. Food stores ran out and Ikari was the only one with means to import food from outside the country. He promptly asserted firm control over the people and instantly became recognized as a tyrant. With little concern for the welfare of his people, he perceived them as an expendable resource and chose to sacrifice them instead of his vision. Rather than importing food, Ikari had started bringing in shipments of sand and stone from Iron country, for he had explored a contemporary material to establish the town with. The discovery of concrete was celebrated worldwide, as the durable material proved to resolve many of the infrastructure problems different countries faced. Many turned a blind eye to Ikari’s barbaric leadership thereon, just so they could leverage this modern material. It had drastically increased his own wealth, while he neglected his people for materials for the village. When Hachitochi was completed and the Kaguya-Senju war was approaching its end, the tyrant had gained favour with both sides, providing them with concrete to construct barracks. For his increased fame, he dubbed the people living in Hachitochi as the Aburame, after himself. The Aburame hated their leader but had given up hope for change. Instead, they poured their diminished energy into work. Whether as builders, farmers or tradesmen, they coped however they could to meet both ends. Ikari had a son that appeared to be even more brutal than his father, and so their fate was sealed for at least another generation. But then Mumei returned. Mumei had been sent by her parents to Whirlpool Country as an adolescent in hopes that she would receive a better life than what they had in Hive. She was taken in by an Uzumaki that owed her family some sort of favour, of which she did not recall the details. She would sit with her guardian as he scoured over scrolls and literature, listening to him read out stories he thought she might find captivating. As he grew into venerable age, she became his caregiver and would read scrolls that were sent to their home. As his sight faded to black, he relied on her completely. She obtained an exceptional level of access in the Great Uzumaki Library so she could carry out his duties, which was an extremely rare case when the Uzumaki’s trust and respect were placed in someone outside of their own clan. When her guardian finally passed away, Mumei was whisked away with the Uzumaki to the frontlines of the Senju Alliance, acting as a scribe to document the war for the Library. It was there that her life changed. Her Uzumaki companions told her they needed to travel to Stone Country, and she obliged, unable to find this strange. Naturally, she assumed there was a battle they needed to observe and document. When they arrived at their destination, they shared some sake and that was the last thing she recalled. Knocked out with a non-vital poison, she was transformed into a weapon by the ones she had trusted, finding herself to be the prison for the sealed Seven-Tailed Beast. Sent to Moon Country for a long decade of forced training, she remained a prisoner of the Senju Alliance. Ultimately, it was Mumei who turned the tide of the First World War and completed it within a year, having gained control as the first Jinchuriki. Once the dust had settled, the Uzumaki had planned to return to Whirlpool, but she refused. As an alternative, she extended a deal that promised her support should the clan ever need her power once again, to which her captives agreed to. She had not given much thought to her heritage over the years and was shocked to recognize the reality of her people in Hive as she returned. The country had changed, and the vaguely remembered wild marshland was presently a collection of roads and small settlements, leading all the way to Hachitochi. Whilst the infrastructure had changed, the people were a fraction of what she remembered - they were unresponsive and frail. Each community she discovered seemed unable to pull themselves away from their work. It was as if they were forced into a trance that restrained them in an infinite loop. The few that had agreed to speak to her told her of Ikari and his son. In response, she headed directly for the Royal Residence and unleashed an attack of enormous magnitude. Ikari was powerful, but merely a man. He and his son stood no chance against the Jinchuriki. They died swiftly and for many days the people of Hachitochi hid, afraid of Mumei and her power. But she anticipated this, knowing how easy it was to fear the unknown. She approached the Aburame and informed them that the rule of tyranny was over. Beginning to hand out food and sharing her wealth with those in the town, she gradually won the love of her people. They told her they felt so far detached from the people they formerly were, walking on concrete roads instead of knee-deep in the mud. Smiling and stretching out her hand, she revealed a line of minute black insects that had crawled from a hole in her palm. She introduced them as Kikaichu and informed the Aburame this was her gift to them. Those that were willing left Hachitochi to settle in the centre of Hive Country with a modern purpose, dedicated to developing a lasting relationship with the peculiar insects. The created settlement was announced as the Hive and is considered sacred by the Aburame up until now. Once their training was through, the Aburame would return to Hachitochi and allow new members to enlist into the tribe. The coastal village began to thrive more than ever under Mumei’s rule, and she was crowned Queen of Hive Country. Investing money in research of new energy solutions, she helped discover that wood was wasteful fuel and unsuited for the soggy environment of Hive. Over forty years later, an anonymous party approached the Aburame. They had acquired a vast inhabitable plot of land in the west of Fire Country and required advice from the clan on what use they could make of it. The Aburame shared their advancements in energy research and declared the area would be the ideal location to assess experimental technology. A year of negotiation ensued and then it was settled, construction of Rain Village would begin with a power station at its core. Mumei succumbed to death shortly before the completion of the power station construction. She had spent most of her latest life in The Hive, passing on her talents. Ultimately, she decided to return to Whirlpool to have the Beast unsealed from her, believing it was impossible to die with its power still residing in her. The Uzumaki accepted her wish and extracted the Seven-Tails, helping her back to Hive Country where she died surrounded by her “children” and clansmen. Nowadays, the Aburame are split between Rain and Hive countries, ruling the Vilage Hidden in the Rain with their silent partners. As a result of the contracts that Rain Village holds with several countries, it is considered that the Aburame remain an ally to them all. Because of this established appreciation of the clan, they have not witnessed war for nearly 100 years. The Aburame are now one of the richest clans in the world as a result of their monopoly on the energy industry. Category:Lore